Happy ending
by jujuouat
Summary: Suivez la vie de Belle dans le chateau de rumpelstiltskin.Et de sa rencontre avec très étrange sorcière.
1. Chapter 1

Au pays des contes de fées,dans le chateau de la bete.

Rumplestiltskin dit"Ce n'est qu'une tasse."

Belle repondit en riant"...eh...j'ai vu qu'il y avait un jardin derrière le chateau,y allez vous de temps en temps ?

"Non a vrai dire je préfère rester dans mon laboratoire a tester de nouvelles potions!"

"C'est dommage il est magnifique!Mais il y a pleins de mauvaises herbes ; je n'en ai jamais vu autant"lui-fit remarquer Belle

"Ecoutez-moi bien,je me fiche bien de vos gouts!Alors si vous aimez tant se jardin allez donc l'entretenir!"Lui ordonna t-il

"Quoi mais...mais...mais...!"

Il la jeta dehors en lui mettant une pelle dans les retrouvant dehors Belle dit

"Mais je n'ai jamais fait de jardinage moi!"

Quelques heures plus tard , Belle rentra dans la demeure du Dark One.

"Vous avez finit ? bien! Maintenant allez me chercher de la paille au grenier!"ordonna t-il

"Quoi !?Mais je viens de nettoyer le jardin pendant deux heures! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?"

"Je vous prend pour ma gouvernante trés chère."

"Laissez-moi au moins quelques minutes pour me reposée!"

*grognements*"Trés bien,trés bien;je vous donne une demi-heure et pas plus!"

Enervée , elle jeta sa pelle parterre et partit en courant et cria :

"J'espère me perdre dans cet endroit maudit et ne jamais vous revoir !"

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un air de défis.

Dans les couloirs du chateau ,Belle regardait les statues et tapisseries éffrayée mais à la fois émerveillée par l'obscurité et l'ambiance ténébreuse du chateau .Elle finit par se diriger vers les appartements de son maitre,et hésite a enclencher la poignée de la porte de la chambre du Ténébreux ;elle prit son courage en main et l' là elle vit une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité,la chambre était dans un état impressionant,les meubles renversés , les vetement et le reste voyant rien elle voulut éclairer la pièce avec un chandelier ;elle en aperçu un a ses pieds ,le prit et l'alluma avec des allumettes qu'elle avait dans sa grace a celui-ci elle put apercevoir sur le lit des vetements d'enfants.

"Des vetements d'enfants ? En aurai t-il un dans le chateau ?

Son regard se tourna alors vers un écrin, elle vit un collier avec un coquillage accroché au bout ,quand elle voulut le toucher la porte s'ouvrit en lui demanda énervé :

" Que faite vous ici ?!Ceci n'est pas votre demeure sortez immédiatement!"

"Mais je..."

"Sortez immédiatement vous dis-je!"Eructa t-il

"Mais je voulais juste apprendre a vous connaitre !"

"Je ne vous ai pas demander de m'apprécier"

"Vous avez peut-etre raison...je crois que je vais retournée à mes livres"

Elle commença a s'éloignée.

"...vous aimez les livres ?"

"Oui,pourquoi ?"

"...parce que j'ai une bibliothèque au le sous-sol"

"Dois-je prendre ça pour des excuses"le taquina t-elle

Il sourit et partit ,elle le suivit et se mit a rire.

Le lendemain matin,elle lui apporta le petit-déjeuner au salon.

"Bonjour monsieur ,vous avez bien dormi ?"

"Oui,merci mais oh!j'allais oublier,suivez-moi."

Il lui fit poser son plateau;lui prit la main et l'entraina dans les couloirs du chateau et s'arreta devant une porte.

"Tenez,cette clé ,cette pièce vous appartient désormais faites-en se que vous voulez."

Elle lui sourit et ouvrit la porte.

"Attendez,fermez les yeux et donnez moi vos mains" Il l'emmena dans la pièce et elle demanda :

"Puis-je ouvrir les yeux maintenant ?"

Il ouvrit les rideaux des fenetre et répondit :

"Oui,allez-y ouvrez-les!"

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut émerveiller et s'exclama :

"Woooh!c'est magnifique!Merci,merci beaucoup!"

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue se qui le fit se raidir;si il n'avait pas la peau verte elle l'aurai vu rougir.

"De..de rien trés chère "

"Appelez-moi Belle voyons !"

"D'a...d'accord..."

Soudain une voix se fit entendre :

"Eh bien il manquerai plus que ça !"

"Qui est-ce ?"demanda Belle

"Mon nom est Anaverna ,je suis la fiancée de Rumple !"

"Quoi ?!"s'exclama Belle

"Nous étions fiancés "

"Oui mais pourquoi on ne l'ai plus !"

"Tout simlement parce que les temps on changés"

Anaverna tourna son regard vers Belle et dit :

"Tu m'as déjà remplacé c'est ça,avoue-le!"

"Bon viens en aux faits,qu'est ce que tu veux !"Rétorqua t-il agressivement

"Ce que je veux, c'est mon coquillage magique!"

"Celui que j'ai vu dans l'écrin ?demanda Belle"

"Oh beh !toi on t'a rien demander!"cria Anaverna

"Arrete d'hurler ,elle ne t'as rien fait"Hurla t-il a son tour

"Mais c'est que tu la protège mon loulou!"

"Hors de ma vue!"

*hurlements*et la jeune femme disparu

Belle demanda : "Où est-elle passée ?"

"Je l'ai envoyer hors du chateau,comme sa nous serons tranquille"

"Elle était bizarre mais assez amusante a vrai dire"

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire!"

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Belle prit son Ténébreux dans ses bras et murmura :

"Merci encore pour tout,merci..."

A Storybrooke,Belle regardait part la fenetre le jardin

arriva et lui dit:

"Belle, tient c'est pour toi."

Il lui tendit un bouquet de Rose

"Ooh Rumpel ,merci beacoup!"Elle lui sauta au coup

"Sa me rapelle quand tu m'as offert la bibliothèque au chateau qu'est ce qu'elle me manque notre ancienne vie"

"Du moment que je suis avec toi,tout va bien"

"Il faut juste espérer que notre histoire finira bien"

Alors ils s'embrassèrent en cellant le début de leurs nouvelle histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**désoler il n'y a pas beaucoup de Rumbelle dans ce chapitre mais c'est important pour pour comprendre qui est Anaverna.**

_Le passé est en italique_

**Un reve d'amour noir**

Au chateau de la bete:

Rumpelstiltskin guida Belle vers un canapé et lui offrit une tasse de thé .

Pourquoi cette femme a t-elle dit qu'elle était votre fiancée ?demanda Belle

-Comment dire...eh bien c'est une longue histoire .

-Hum...j'adore les longues histoires ! Racontez-moi ,s'il vous plait ! le supplia t-elle

-Bon d'accord ;si cela vous fait plaisir...par où pourrais-je commencer,ah oui !Eh bien c'était :

_Un soir d'été une vieille femme rampait au sol en se lamentant et en pleurant._

_Pauvre de moi,je ne suis qu'une pauvre écervelée !Jamais je n'aurais jamais du garder Raiponce prisonnière ou j'aurais du l'enfermée dans un endroit sans fenetre et sans porte,juste avec une fente pour lui donner a manger ! _

_Elle se releva avec difficultée et regarda en direction d'un chateau et dit :_

_Et moi je suis plantée là pendant qu'elle !Célèbre sont mariage !_

_-Si tu était moins bete ,tu ferais appelle a Rumpelstiltskin qui était apparu derrière elle_

_-Toi !Finis les affaires entre nous !Terminer les marchés !_

_-Voyons je vois bien que ta nouvelle vie ne te réussie pas !Et ton remède anti-rides n'a pas l'air de te réussir !_

_-Je te ferai dire que c'est toi qui m'a pris ma beauté et ma jeunesse en échange de ma nouvelle vie !grogna t-elle_

_-J'aimerai faire un nouveau marché avec toi ,tu travailleras pour moi dans mon chateau._

_-Ben voyons !_

_-En échange je te renderai...ta jeunesse_

_Il fit apparaitre un parchemin_

_-Mes exigences sont très simple ,tu n'as qu'a signer au bas du parchemin et le tour est jouer!_

_-Hum...c'est d'accord !_

_Elle prit la plume d'or et signa en bas du parchemin ; il replia le parchemin et la vieille femme se mit à sourire se qui fut surprenant vu la noirceur de son coeur._

_-A nous deux ma jolie ! dit le Ténébreux ,il fit une révérence et un halo de magie violette entoura la vieille femme qui se metamorphosa en une trés belle jeune s'avança au bord d'une rivière et regarda sont reflet sur l'eau et se retourna avec un grand sourire vers le Dark One._

_-Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous princesse Anaverna !_

A Storybrooke

Belle sortait de la maison de .

-A tout à l'heure Rumple ! s'écria t-elle

-Bonjour mademoiselle French

-...bonjour...madame ?

-Anaverna ,belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

-...euh oui , le soleil est de retour

-Que diriez-vous d'une petite promenade avec moi ?

Belle la regarda d'un air étonné .

Quelques minutes plus tard :

-Depuis quand etes-vous avec Rumple ?demanda Anaverna

-Nous sommes en couples depuis...depuis longtemps enfaite.

-Ah d'accord parce'que je compte rentrer de nouveau dans sa vie ma petite Belle !

-Hein ,quoi,comment,que dites-vous ?!s'exclama Belle

-Eh oui mademoiselle French ,je crois que Rumple a besoin d'une vrai femme dans sa vie,une femme comme moi pleine de rigeur et d'énergie;pas comme toi une fille qui passe sa vie dans les livre !

-Non ! Il a besoin d'une femme qui l'aide à devenir meilleur !

-Oh !voyons petite sotte,si il vous a ordonné de partir une fois alors sa ne tardera pas une deuxieme fois !

-Mais enfin qui etes-vous !s'énerva Belle

-Comment ose-tu petite écervelée !Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Euh je crois...mais oui !Vous etes Anaverna !

-Ah enfin ma chérie tu te souviens de moi !

-Maintenant que je connais votre plan je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

-Tu n'auras pas à te battre ,je ferai que tu ne sois pas un obstacle pour nous deux .ria t-elle mesquinement

-Je vous en prie ne detruisez pas le peu de bon qu'il reste encore dans votre coeur.

-Mon coeur...je ne l'ai plus depuis des années.

A FairyTale Land

_-Voudriez-vous que je dépoussière les meubles ?damanda Anaverna_

_-Non ,va plutot me chercher de la paille au Rumpelstiltskin_

_-Quoi vous voulez que j'aille au village ?je veux dire vous croyez vraiment que je reviendrai ?_

_-Oh mais je sais que vous reviendrez._

_Elle prit sa cape et un panier et partit pour le village .Le soir Rumpel attendait qu'Anaverna revienne du la vit arriver ,alors il se precipita dans le salon ,Anaverna rentra avec son panier et dit:_

_Regardez le bon gros tas de paille que j'ai ramener !_

_-Vous etes revenu comme je l'avais prédit mais la question est :pourquoi ?_

_-Eh bien comment dire...malgré votre apparence de bete ,il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez vous...je crois...que...je suis amoureuse de -elle en rougissant._

_Il la regarda sans bouger , s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais il posa doucement sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'en véxée se retira brusquement. _

_-...Excusez-moi ,c'était déplacé,je vais me coucher .pleura t-elle_

_-Attendez si je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasse car je ne voulais pas perdre mes pouvoirs...maintenant je viens avec toi._

_Anaverna ne comprenant pas ,il lui pris la main et ils partir en direction de leur chambre._

_8 mois plus tard._

_-Regarde Rumpel ,je t'ai fait une tarte au pomme !_

_En caressant le ventre de sont amante arrondi par le bébé qu'ils avaient conçu._

_-J'espère que notre bébé appréciera autant que moi tes tartes._

_-Oh !j'allais oublier ,il faut que j'aille chercher des oeufs au village._

_Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partit avec son panier en direction du le chemin le carosse royal passa a coté d'elle ;il s'arreta et une jeune fille sortit du carosse ,et s'exclama :_

_-Anaverna ?Anaverna !Que fais tu ici ?nous te cherchons depuis 18 ans mais où étais-tu passée j'ai cru que tu étais morte.s'exclama la princesse_

_-Ametsyla !Comme tu as grandi ;mais que fait-tu ici ?_

_-Je viens de quitter ton royaume à cause de la guerre des ogres,mais toi que fais-tu ici ?il faut se hater,ils ne vont pas tarder !_

_-Je vais chercher des oeufs pour Rumpelstiltskin_

_-Ah j'avais oubliée que tu travaillai pour lui _

_-Mais comment le sait-tu ?_

_-Le soir où tu as conclu un pacte avec lui j'étais là ,car je m'étais sauvée du mais pourquoi as-tu un gros ventre ?!_

_-Je suis enceinte...de Rumpelstiltskin ,on s'aiment._

_-Oh mon dieu !Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait !_

_-De quoi parle-tu ?_

_-Je croyai qu'il te retenait prisionnière ,alors j'ai envoyer la garde royale._

_-Quoi tu as envoyée la garde dans le chateau du Ténébreux !Mais il vont se faire massacrer !_

_-Il y a marraine la bonne fée avec eux et Robin des bois qui nous aide maintenant contre les injustice._

_-Oh mon dieu Rumpel,Rumpel !_

_-Je suis désoler!Pardonne -moi...cria Ametsyla_

_Elle se mit à courir vers le chateau ,mais le chateau avait disparu,alors elle s'effondra en posa sa main sur sont épaule et dit:_

_-Il est partit mais je suis sur qu'il t'aimais allons rentrons au palais._

_-Ne me touche pas ,je ne veux plus te voir,tu as détruit mon bonheur !_

_-Je suis désoler ,je n'ai pas fait exprès._

_-Menteuse !Tu es jalouse que moi je peut sortir de mon chateau !_

_-Mais non c'est faux pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ,tu es ma belle soeur !_

_-Arrete ton charabia,c'est fini entre nous tu n'es plus rien pour moi !Hors de ma vue !Tu peut dire adieu a ton conte de fée,tu as détruit ma fin heureuse alors toi non plus tu n'en auras pas !_

_-Anaverna pourquoi dit-tu ça ?Sa n'a aucun sens._

_-Tais toi !_

_Et elles partirent chacunes de leurs cotées._


End file.
